


But baby I've been here before

by Cheesecloth



Series: 10 Days of Femslash [7]
Category: Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Hex Girls - Freeform, I can't stop listening to the Hex Girls songs on repeat, Man can ppl really just ask ppl out on dates?, Oakenhaven Restaurant is unavailable because of obvious Shaggy-and-Scooby-related reasons, Peanut Brittle Bat-Shaped Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “Hey,” a silk voice calls ahead of her.Velma jerks back with a gasp. “Jinkies!”“Oh, didn’t mean to startle you- oh you’re looking for your glasses aren’t you?”
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Luna (Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost)
Series: 10 Days of Femslash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	But baby I've been here before

Wow, she really needed to find a better way of sticking her glasses to her face.

Velma sighed heavily. Her hand felt the floor. It's lucky that they’re not chasing a mystery right now.

“Hey,” a silk voice calls ahead of her.

Velma jerks back with a gasp. “Jinkies!”

“Oh, didn’t mean to startle you- oh you’re looking for your glasses aren’t you?” The other woman realizes.

Velma flushes. “Yep, can’t quite see New England without them. Oh hey! Your voice is really familiar- oh thank you so much!” She feels a hand push her infamous trickster glasses back into her possession.

Velma’s sparked with realization as she cleans the lenses with the sleeves of her orange sweater. “Oh! I recognize your voice! From- ah, yes, from the Hex Girls! Luna, right?”

“Thrilled you remember.”

When the glasses are finally in their rightful place, Velma blinks and flushes at the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen.

“I- ah- um- jinkies...” Velma trails off.

Luna laughs. “You’re really cute, Velma. Wanna check out the Oakhaven restaurant together?”

Velma stutters again.

“Ah, well- oh no, we can’t!” Velma exclaims, “My friends Shaggy and Scooby stopped there. The poor chef won’t have anything for us to eat...”

Luna raised a brow. “They really ran a number on that place?”

“Ate the whole restaurant, I’m afraid.” Velma sighs. She really would have loved to enjoy a nice dine date with Luna...d-date? Her heart thumps loudly, and she searches Luna’s face.

Luna glances away for a moment before she brightens.

“My bandmate Dusk made peanut brittle bat-shaped cookies. I know a nice spooky spot we can eat them together if you’d like?” She stepped close and nudged Velma’s elbow.

“Sure!” Velma pipes up.

They walk together closely through the autumnal leaf-strewn path. The town is a gorgeous sight. Especially with the sunset.

Velma glances at Luna sideways and gasps. The pink rays of the sun illuminate Luna’s coiled red-orange curls. Her gold hoop earrings sparkle and her dark eyes are crinkled into a smile as they stare back at her.

“Like what you see?” Her ‘s’ is a little sibilant when shes flashes her vampiric bite.

Velma is a flushed scarlet. _Jinkies_.

“I- I do. I like you a lot,” Velma confesses.

Luna’s expression shifts to shocked delight. She tosses a stray curl out of her face. “You’re really something yourself.”

“This is cute.” They both turn to the new speaker, Luna’s blonde bandmate Dusk. “Hey, Velma, what’s up?”

“Hi, Dusk. Luna mentioned you made cookies? I, uh, hear they’re delicious?”

Dusk tips her head back when she laughs. Her fangs are a little too believable. She turns to Luna with a smirk. “Date at the Oakhaven diner didn’t pan out?”

Luna flushed, and something in Velma fluttered.

“So it was really a date?” Velma asks.

“Y-yeah,” Luna scratches the back of her neck. “How do you feel about that?”

“Really relieved, actually. It's okay that the restaurant isn’t available. I’d actually really love to eat bat-shaped cookies with you somewhere spooky! Sounds exactly like my favorite kind of date!” Velma doesn’t know where her newfound courage came from, but she delighted in how it made Luna’s crinkled eyes twinkle with emotion.

Luna links with Velma’s arm. It’s warm. Guess she really isn’t a vampire. Velma grins.

“Well I brought one of the cookie batches with me,” Dusk says. “Hope you like peanut butter brittle. I’m gonna find Thorn. You two have fun on your cute date.” Her dusky voice lilts with a hint of teasing.

Velma looks at Luna again, outlined by the last of the setting sun. It’s like a deep orange glow around her. Luna’s eyelashes flutter and she leans in close until she’s all Velma can see.

“Oh, I think it will be,” Velma whispers.


End file.
